Good Morning Dillydale: The Easter Special
by Umbreon Trainer
Summary: This story is a gift for two of my friends, Jay and Bliss. Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine host a special Good Morning Dillydale episode for Easter! There's gonna be games, guest stars, talking, and candy. Lots and lots of candy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show. The reason I decided to write this is to cheer Jay and Bliss up. They are planning to get marry, but that might be threatened since they have doubts now, and Bliss is in the hospital for she got in a car accident, but no worries. She's going home in a few days. Anyways, Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine is their favorite characters, and I wanted to make an Easter story, so I decided to write this. Sorry it's a day late, but better late than not at all. I hope you love this story, Jay and Bliss! I'll finish it this week.**

* * *

"Good morning Dillydale!" Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine said at the same time as the cameras turned on. Both of them had a big smile on their face.

"I'm Mr. Happy, and this is Miss. Sunshine," the yellow Mr. Man told the audience.

The Little Miss couldn't help but bounce a little in her seat as if she couldn't quite control herself. Then she blurted out," Today is a special day!"

Mr. Happy glanced at her, an uncertain look clouding his express for no more than a second. Then he smiled and chuckled," And why is that, Miss. Sunshine?"

She blinked confused eyes at him. "You already know why," she reminded him. "We were discussing it before the show, and you said—"

"I know, I know," Mr. Happy interrupted, clearly trying to stay in his cheerful mood. "But some of the audience may not know why today is a special day."

"Oh! Right!" Little Miss Sunshine turned back to the camera and explained," Well, today is Easter!" She had tried to say that with a serious tone, but she was too excited to calm down. "And we have a great show, with an egg hunt, guest stars, and so much more!"

"Yes," Mr. Happy agreed, laughing to himself. "Today is gonna be a fun day!"

"Yep!" Little Miss Sunshine turned to him and nodded.

There was silence for a few moments, until Mr. Happy announced," Let's go ahead and meet our guest stars."

Little Miss Sunshine immediately jumped out of her chair, exclaiming," Oh, let's!" She followed Mr. Happy, the camera moving so the audience can see where they were going. The two hosts stopped when they got to an area of the stage where five people sat in their seats, waiting patiently for Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine. Well, most of them were waiting patiently.

"Can we hurry up and get this over with?" demanded Mr. Grumpy, crossing his arms. "My show comes on in a few hours."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Grumpy," assured Mr. Happy as he climbed into his chair. "We'll be done way before then."

Little Miss Sunshine murmured an agreement as she jumped into the seat beside Mr. Happy.

"Well, I'm really excited!" Mr. Small pipped up, wiggling as if he couldn't wait to get started.

"Me too!" his best friend, Mr. Nosy, agreed. He laughed and chuckled.

"We'll start soon," Mr. Happy promised, understanding their eagerness to start the fun. "But first"—he scooted a little closer to them until he was on the edge of the seat"—tell the audience a little about yourselves."

"Mr. Grumpy, you want to go first?" offered Little Miss Sunshine, turning to the blue Mr. Man.

Mr. Grumpy crossed his arms and sighed. "I suppose so," he muttered in an annoyed voice. Then he added in a happier tone," Well, I love fishing!"

The two hosts glanced at each other, waiting for Mr. Grumpy to add something else, but he never there. "Is that all?" asked Mr. Happy, frowning slightly.

Mr. Grumpy thought for a moment, before replying," No. I hate people, and I would be home right now, if it wasn't for those two dragging me here!" He shot a finger at the two best friends beside him.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Grumpy," Mr. Small began, turning to his friend. "You needed to come out of your house anyways."

Mr. Nosy nodded. "This is gonna be fun!" When Mr. Grumpy shot him a glare, he added," At least try to have fun."

It was a few moments until Mr. Grumpy sighed and murmured something inaudible. Then he leaned farther in his seat and crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face.

"How about you two?" Mr. Happy turned to Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. "Tell us something about yourselves."

Little Miss Sunshine suddenly looked interested, and she stared at them intently.

The two glanced at each other, before turning back to the hosts. "Well, we're roommates," replied Mr. Nosy.

"And best friends," Mr. Small added, wrapping his arms about Mr. Nosy and bring him closer to him. Mr. Nosy laughed and hugged him back.

Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine glanced at each other, blinked, and then turned back to their guest stars. When Mr. Happy cleared his throat, Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small separated and looked at him. After a few moments, he turned to the other guest star. "Mr. Scatterbrain?" he called to him.

Mr. Scatterbrain started as if Mr. Happy had knocked him out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Would you like to tell the folks at home something about yourself?" the happy Mr. Man asked, a giant smile on his face.

"Sure," Mr. Scatterbrain replied. He thought for a moment, tapping his lower lip with a finger as a thoughtful look clouded his expression. Several moments past, but he didn't say anything else.

"Can we move on?" Mr. Grumpy demanded. "If we wait for him to answer, we'll be here all day!"

"Why do you have to be mean all the time?" Mr. Nosy asked, sounding curious rather than upset.

Mr. Grumpy didn't answer; he only huffed and turned away from everyone, looking off in the distance.

Still, Mr. Scatterbrain didn't say anything else, and he looked as if he had forgotten that everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"Ummm...okay." Mr. Happy exchanged a confused glance with Little Miss Sunshine before turning to the last guest star. "Hello, Mr. Funny."

The clown let out a honk and waved a hello.

"How have you been?" Mr. Happy pressed gently.

Mr. Funny thought for a moment, before giving a thumps up as if to say that he have been great.

"Yeah...um...he can't talk, but I could tell you a few things about him!" Mr. Nosy offered, a smile on his face.

Surprised, Mr. Funny looked at the light green Mr. Man, but he was quite interested in hearing what his friend has to say about him.

"Well," Mr. Nosy began, clearing his throat as if embarrassed," he's the funniest person I know, and he's really sweet."

Mr. Funny looked away, his cheeks turning red. He let out several honks as if he was giggling. He didn't look at Mr. Nosy again, though.

"A-alright then," Mr. Happy finally spoke up, his voice even although an uneasily smile was slowly forming across his face. He had to think for a moment, before he continued, turning back to the camera. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"And when we do get back," Little Miss Sunshine added cheerfully," we'll ask our guests to tell us some of their favorite Easter memory."

"What?" Mr. Grumpy gasped. "I didn't agree to that!"

The two hosts looked at each other, before waving goodbye to the audience, not replying to Mr. Grumpy. Then the screen turned off and a commercial came on.

* * *

**Please review, and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
